Espejo
by Jesy Black
Summary: Los hermanos Asaba son completamente diferentes, pero según Yuki, cuando se ven a los ojos, son muy parecidos. Twincest


**Espejo**

Pueden creer que somos iguales, que el aspecto es sólo un utensilio pertinente en nuestras vidas, pero lejos de la cascara que me cubre soy diferente.  
>Pensándolo bien, nunca fuimos "iguales", los demás creían que lo éramos y nos confundían aún más, nos vestían igual, nos trataban igual, inciden en que pensemos igual pero es muy difícil hacer una copia de un destino, cuando los caminos son distintos tienen que prevalecer así.<p>

Entonces surgió la diferenciación del hermano mayor y el hermano menor. Al no tener más hermanos era fácil catalogarnos, el pequeño Yukki, así me nombraban, aunque nunca me gustó la rotulación. "_Al que le gusta el anime_" comenzó a diferenciar nuestra madre, poco a poco nos separamos, ¿por qué? Gustos, pensamientos, forma de vida, a pesar de tener los mismos amigos y actividades extra escolares seguíamos separados.

El día estaba gris, comenzó a llover y me tapé con la cobija mientras leía el último volumen que compre de mi manga favorito, el silencio del cuarto me permitía pensar, hundirme en la clara escritura del manga, observé las figuras delineando con mis ojos los trazos y escuché el crujir de la puerta y su chirrido posterior, alcé mi mirada y me encontré con el espejo.

–Comenzó a llover cuando regresaba a casa –murmuró Yuta, dejó la mochila en la silla junto al escritorio y caminó unos pasos hacia su cama acomodándola, notó el silencio incómodo y me preguntó: –, ¿sucede algo?

–Nada Yuta. ¿Pudiste comprarme lo que te pedí? –Había pasado todo el día en la cama por la gripe que me gané, por lo que no había podido salir del cuarto y me quedé toda la tarde pensando. Le pedí a Yuta que antes de volver a casa pasara por la tienda frente al parque para comprarme el número volumen del manga que leo.

–Sólo había una copia del manga –me lo da con poca delicadeza arrojándomelo a las piernas, luego da vuelta su cabeza y sonríe de costado.

–Gracias.

_Espejo._

La mayoría de la gente cree que estamos pegados, pero, tenemos vidas tan diferentes e independientes que probablemente nadie lo hubiera creído, de cuando éramos chicos, que en el futuro seríamos así. Éramos unidos, más que unidos, éramos uno solo. ¿Y ahora? ¿Somos dos? Siempre fuimos dos ¿no?

¿Siempre fuimos dos?

Vuelvo a ver el espejo, esta vez más brillante que nunca, el cabello mojado logra que su flequillo se asemeje al mío y ahí sí, somos indiferenciables. Pero, sus ojos son diferentes ¿nunca los habían visto? Siempre tienen un brillo de misterio, nadie sabe que piensa Yuta cuando mira el horizonte, o cuando está en clases de matemáticas, su mirada es igual en una circunstancia triste como en una alegre, ni yo, pasando con él ocho meses en el vientre y diecisiete años en la vida puedo adivinar sus pensamientos, pues sus ojos son misteriosos.

–¿Qué piensas? –me preguntó él a mí, pero no era como Yuta, en mis ojos se notaba todo, mis sentimientos, emociones, podía ser un poco más expresivo o al menos con él, dado que a la hora de lidiar en cuestiones sociales, Yuta era el indicado.

–Eso me preguntaba.

–¿Qué?

–Digo –intente que el manga cubriera mi rostro para no mostrarme con la guardia baja–. Me preguntaba ¿qué piensas? ¿Qué piensas tú cuando miras por la ventana?

–¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? –sus preguntas eran inquietantes mientras se acercaba a mí, siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez podía sentir en su piel, digo, en mi piel, lo que procedería a realizar–. Pienso en ti –cubro más mi mirada e intento ignorar el hecho que su mano estaba en mi pierna, trago un poco de mi propia saliva y noto que mis manos tiemblan ligeramente: _"Piensa en otra cosa, Yuki, en otra cosa"_–. Mamá hizo la cena.

–¿Hm? –Bajo el manga a la altura suficiente para que pueda verlo directamente, sus ojos inexpresivos como los míos me comenzaron a inundar de información–. ¿Vamos?

–Vamos. Coff, Coff –comencé a toser nuevamente e intenté levantarme, lo logré por la ayuda de mi hermano.

Al mirar nuevamente sus ojos me di cuenta de algo, somos un espejo, podremos tener personalidades diferentes, gustos diferentes, hasta podemos tener apariencias diferentes debido a nuestros cortes de cabello….pero nuestros sentimientos al mirarnos a los ojos son iguales.

Los dos sentimos lo mismo….

Los dos amamos…

Los dos….Nos amamos….

**Fin.**

Nota de autora: Normalmente no suelo hacer fics de anime que apenas vi 4 capítulos pero no pude evitarlo, noté que hay fics en inglés y español de este anime pero no vi un YutaxYuki, espero les guste es muy levecito pero es romanticón, además nunca vi a Yuki hablar tanto ni a Yuta.


End file.
